Hallelujah
by Elfsong
Summary: Pieces of Yuki's life with Shuichi, and things that happen in their lives. They come to a better understanding of each other.


Inspired by Jeff Buckley's _Hallelujah_

A/N: Well, I've seen the first eight episodes now, so I know a little more about them, but I'm still learning! And if anyone could tell me who is older (Yuki or his sister) it would be greatly appreciated. This is another idea that, once formed, was not willing to leave me alone! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_>>>_

"Yuki?"

"…"

"Yuki?" The novelist saved what he had written and looked up at the pink-haired singer. Annoyance was written across his face as he fixed his cold stare on Shuichi.

"What?"

"I was… just going to ask if you wanted to hear a demo of our new song… But if you're busy… "

"I am."

"Alright." Yuki didn't notice the way Shuichi's shoulders slumped and he shuffled out of the room. He was so intent on what he was writing that he almost missed the younger boy's parting statement. He shook off the feeling that he should tell Shuichi that he wasn't mad at him.

>>>>

"Come on… what next? Hey Yuki?"

"What?"

"What rhymes with stop?"

Yuki looked up from his writing and even walked into the living room when he heard the inane question from the other. When he saw Shuichi, who was sitting in the middle of the room with papers scattered around him in two-meter radius, his eyebrows rose slightly. "Pop, drop, plop, crop, slop, mop- "

"No, something romantic!"

"How do you expect to find something romantic that rhymes with stop?"

"That's why I need your help!"

Yuki thought for a few moments before answering. "I don't think there's any word that rhymes with stop and is romantic in and of itself. Make the words surrounding it romantic, and that should work."

"Thanks Yuki!" Shuichi jumped up, gave the blond man a hug, and then settled back onto the floor, scribbling madly on one of the papers. A small smile graced Yuki's lips before he could stop it.

>>>>

Yuki stopped just short of running into the wall. He had owned the place for almost two weeks, yet he still had trouble navigating the way to the kitchen, especially when it was late. Shuichi, however, had seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly where everything was even though he hadn't been there when the item in question had made its home there. 'Speaking of Shuichi…'

The pink-haired boy was sleeping peacefully on the couch. He was laying partially on his side, and had his arms spread out as far as they could go on the limited space he had. There were a few beams of moonlight showing through the window and onto the sleeper, making Shuichi look almost ethereal.

>>>>

Shuichi held back a scream as the taller men punched him again. He had no idea what he had done, but they were obviously enjoying using him to vent whatever anger they were experiencing. Just then, he looked up and saw Aizawa, the leader of ASK, standing in front of him.

"What do you want this time?" Shuichi asked, spitting out the blood in his mouth. "You already lost your fame, so I can't be competition anymore!"

"No, this is not for competition, this is for revenge."

Shuichi's eyes widened, but then were squeezed shut in pain when he felt another blow to his stomach. After a few more seconds, the fight suddenly stopped. Shuichi looked up to see Hiro punching the man who had been kicking him. After Hiro had finished with the three men Aizawa had hired, he turned to the former singer, but that man had left long before anyone could remember him.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah, Shuichi. Come on, let me help you back to Yuki's, okay?" Shuichi nodded numbly, but fainted before he could even stand. Hiro knelt down and picked up his friend, adjusting the weight slightly in his arms, he started off.

>>>>

"Shuichi? Shuichi? Are you still out?" Yuki couldn't help the worry he was feeling. Shuichi had said he was just going out for a little while, that he needed to take a walk. It had been three hours since he left, and he hadn't gotten back or even called or anything. Yuki couldn't help being worried, especially when he thought of what that friend of Shuichi's would do to him. It wasn't that he was afraid of Hiroshi, he would just rather not get into anything with his… boyfriend's best friend. It tended to have a damper on the relationship, and even though he didn't act like, he didn't want to lose Shuichi.

Yuki thought back to the last four years of his life. He had moved out as soon as he has turned eighteen, and had only been back once in all of that time. He had already started writing, so it wasn't difficult to pay for an apartment by himself, and it got even easier after his first novel was a hit. It was while he was writing the second novel that he had bought the huge mansion that he had taken Shuichi to the night he jumped in front of his car.

Yuki ran a hand through his eternally messy blond hair and began to pace. He promised himself that he would not be caught pacing when Shuichi finally got home, but as another thirty minutes rolled by, that promise was forgotten.

>>>>

"Yuki, open the door!" Yuki's head snapped up and he ran to the door, wondering why Hiro's voice sounded so urgent and demanding. When he opened the door his heart almost stopped. In Hiro's arms was a bloody, unconscious, and beaten Shuichi. He led the way into his bedroom and motioned Hiro to lay the boy down on the bed.

"What happened?" Yuki whispered.

"We'll talk about that after we get him cleaned up. I need warm, damp wash cloths, bandages, and a change of clothes for him. A bowl of water would also be helpful." Yuki nodded and left the room, returning in no time with the items requested. He watched as Hiro gently cleaned the pink-haired boy on the bed, not knowing that the other's heart was pounding as hard as his was.

After getting Shuichi cleaned and changed, Hiro and Yuki retired to the living room, where Yuki repeated his initial question. Hiro shook his head, not understanding how the novelist could be so cold to Shuichi but so open with his worry when Shuichi couldn't see.

"He was attacked. Apparently, Aizawa wanted revenge for what happened to his career."

"But… Shuichi's not to blame for that. Tohma and I are."

"How do you figure?"

"Tohma gets… upset whenever something negative happens to me. Aizawa coming to my house and threatening me are the kinds of things he sees as negative. It's my fault because I'm the one he chose to mess with, and Tohma's to blame because he's the one that actually got rid of ASK." Hiro nodded his understanding, a little amazed that Yuki was opening up to him so easily. What he didn't know was that Yuki's worry over Shuichi was clouding his thoughts.

>>>>

"Yuki? Hiro? Uhn… "

"Feeling better?" Shuichi looked up from the bed to see the relieved face of Hiro looking back at him.

"A little. Where am I?"

"At Yuki's."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Yuki stepped out a little while ago; I think he's was going for food."

"Did you stay here last night?" Shuichi asked.

"Yep. I slept on the couch."

"Where did…"

"When I checked around the house at around one this morning, he was sleeping in that computer chair of his."

Shuichi winced. "That can't be comfortable." Further discussion was cut short when they heard the front door opening. "YUKI!" Hiro just barely managed to restrain his friend from jumping out of bed and onto the man bearing their food.

"Thank you, Yuki," Hiro said before taking the bags Yuki passed to him. After eating for a few minutes, Shuichi looked up at Yuki and grinned.

"Were you worried about me, Yuki?"

"Why would I be worried? It wasn't that bad." It was at that moment that Hiro realized what Yuki was doing, whether it was consciously, or subconsciously. He was acting like he didn't care to protect both him and Shuichi. It was his safety mechanism; what kept him from feeling like he was falling. Yuki didn't realize however, exactly how perceptive Shuichi could be if he put his mind to it.

"Don't worry, Yuki! I'm better now!" Yuki's eyes widened at that comment, but he immediately recovered and went back to eating. Hiro's comment, however, wasn't dismissed as easily.

"You know, if you stopped writing novels, and sold one picture of yourself, you would still be able to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of your life." Hiro looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him. One was confused, and the other was… emotionless. Hiro decided to explain anyway. "Well, with your looks, you could be an extremely famous model even if you only had one picture out. Maybe even more famous that way, because then the pictures would be harder to get a copy of!"

"Are you saying you want me to sell my face instead of using my brain?" Yuki asked, making sure neither would be able to detect the fact that he wasn't seriously insulted.

"Nope! I just thought your looks would sell easily!" Hiro didn't seem to be bothered in the least by Yuki's glare. The blond gave up and went back to his meal.

>>>>

"I don't want to leave!"

"Too bad! Now get out!"

"Why do you always kick me out?"

"Because you're a pest!"

"Then why do you let me back in!"

"Because I miss you!" Yuki's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he had said. He had never been in the habit of telling anyone that he loved him or her, but he had basically said just that to Shuichi.

"Then… why do you kick me out in the first place? …Yuki?" Yuki sank down onto the floor, his head in his hands. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to say things I've never told anyone."

"Are you ashamed of them?"

"No." Yuki's voice was small, and Shuichi had to strain to hear it at all.

"Then what is it?" Yuki didn't respond to his question, so Shuichi was forced to try a different approach. "Are you scared of your feelings?" After receiving a small nod of confirmation, Shuichi pulled the older man into his arms.

>>>>

"If you ever hurt him… " K let the threat trail off, knowing that Yuki didn't need to be told what would happen to him. The guns strapped all over K's person were all that was needed. Yuki nodded solemnly. K wasn't entirely certain how he had been dragged into Shuichi's love life, but he knew that he would protect the pink-haired vocalist at all costs.

"Don't worry about that."

"Oh? I've had to worry about it quite a few times since I became Bad Luck's manager. I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Shuichi and I had a talk last night. We got a lot of things cleared up; one was why I keep hurting him."

"You seem slightly out of the ordinary…"

"What's that mean?"

"You're being a lot kinder than usual."

"I told you, we had a long talk."

"And that helps with everything?"

"Apparently."

"Just don't hurt him, Yuki."

"I won't."

>>>>

"I won't ever hurt you again, Shuichi," Yuki whispered to the pink head lying next to him. "I promise." Shuichi smiled in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him.

A/N: How was that? I've been working on this for a little while, but I wrote the other one a few days ago, so that's why I didn't know much about them yet. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
